New Friends Equal New Enemies: Chapter 1
by WhiteLighter1
Summary: It has been five years since Hitomi Kanzaki returned to earth from Gaea. She meets new people and has to face new fears. Sees old faces and is reminded of events past.
1. Default Chapter

It's had been 5 years since Hitomi returned to earth. She kept having visions that Van wasn't her true soul mate and they really worried her. The visions that Hitomi kept having were of Van and Dilandau fighting together against a giant guymelef. Hitomi would and call out to Van but she was surrounded in fire and had no voice. She would always snap out of the vision right as the giant guymelef would shoot a light beam at Van.  
  
"I have to go back" Hitomi said to herself  
  
"I just have to…."  
  
Hitomi fell asleep while trying to think of a way to get back to Gaea. The next morning she awoke to the sound of light rain on her window.  
  
"It's raining again" Hitomi said as she stood up from her bed and stretched her arms upward. It was the first day of school and Hitomi dreaded it. She came downstairs dressed in her blue and white school uniform ready for a new day of school. Hitomi stopped in front of a mirror and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Well as always….this is as good as it's gonna get" She said to herself.  
  
"Hitomi hurry up!" said a voice from outside.  
  
"Coming Yukari" Hitomi said as she grabbed her school bag and a bag of toast.  
  
"What the hell takes you so long?" Yukari said putting her hands on her hips  
  
"I'm a girl, I can't help it." Hitomi said taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"Whatever just hurry up Amano is waiting for us in the car" Yukari said grabbing Hitomi's arm and running down the stone steps to Amano's car.  
  
Hitomi and Yukari reached school just as the bell rang and stumbled into class just in time.  
  
"Well girls I hope you don't plan on making this a regular thing throughout the year?" Mrs. Yakamoto said  
  
"No Mrs. Y, sorry" Hitomi said sitting at the back.  
  
During the day the teacher would leave and come back, in this time the students would move around so that they could sit y their friends. Eventually Hitomi was sitting next to Yukari and a transfer student from Canada.  
  
"Hitomi! Say hi to the kid next to you. He's cute and looks kinda lonely." Yukari whispered  
  
"No! I have a boyfriend….and even if I did…what would I say?" Hitomi whispered back  
  
Yukari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you stupid! First of all you DON'T have a boyfriend because lovers from another world don't count, and second of all JUST SAY HI!" Yukari snapped  
  
"Fine! I'll say hi at lunch" Hitomi said just as Mrs. Yakamoto entered.  
  
Eventually lunch rolled around and the to girls were weaving through the tables outside looking for the boy.  
  
"There he is! Go talk to him!" Yukari said nudging Hitomi forward with her lunch tray.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going don't shove" Hitomi said glaring at Yukari.  
  
Hitomi walked over to the table and plopped herself down in front of the boy. He looked up from his book and Hitomi gave him a big smile before moving over so that Yukari could sit beside her.  
  
"Yes?" the boy said  
  
"Hi, I'm Hitomi and this is my friends Yukari." Hitomi said gesturing to Yukari.  
  
The boy just stared at the two girls and blinked.  
  
"And?" He finally said  
  
Yukari frowned and stood up. "Look pal! I don't know who you think you are but we are trying to be nice here!"  
  
The boy put his book down and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Matthew Hanson. I transferred from Winnipeg, Manitoba" Matt said  
  
"Well! That got us somewhere" Hitomi said pulling Yukari back into her seat.  
  
Matt was about to pick up his book when Hitomi grabbed if before he could.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Hitomi said looking at the book.  
  
Yukari looked over Hitomi's shoulder and made an odd face.  
  
"Lord of The Rings?" she said in a weird tone of voice. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a book…and a movie. That particular book has all the whole seven book series in it." Matt said  
  
"That! Has seven books in it!?" Yukari said pointing at the book  
  
"Yup" Matt said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"That's a lot different from what we read" Hitomi said putting her Hello Kitty bag on the table.  
  
"Oh really…and what do you read?" Matt asked  
  
"This kinda stuff" Hitomi answered putting a book in front of him.  
  
"Rayearth?" Matt said looking at Hitomi "What kinda book is this?" he added  
  
"It's a manga comic" Hitomi said "I also have these three" she said again putting three more books on the table.  
  
"Dragon Ball z? Evangelion? Sailor Moon?" Matt said "You read these as if they were books he added looking through the Dragon ball z one. "There's nothing but pictures and little bubbles with words in them, not very interesting to me"  
  
"Well they are to us" Yukari said giving the books back to Hitomi.  
  
"Well, I' m more of a novel person…You know…books with actual paragraphs and words." Matt said sarcastically. "I'm more interested in things like Lord of The Rings, magic, mystery, secret worlds"  
  
"Really! Wow!" Like what kind of secret worlds!?" Yukari said putting her head on her hands  
  
"Well…there's this one place called Gaea that I'm very interested about." Matt said glancing at Hitomi who was nervously shifting in her seat. "I've always wanted to go there" he added  
  
"Um…I have to go…I need to um…finish something! Ya…anyway…Bye!" Hitomi said running off.  
  
"Hitomi!" Yukari yelled "I'm sorry Matt…She's not usually like this"  
  
"That's alright…I understand" Matt said grabbing his bag and leaving.  
  
Hitomi reached class before anyone else, but she knew that when Yukari did arrive she would yell at her like nothing before. She wasn't prepared to tell Yukari or Matt why she had left and she never would be. How could she tell Matt that she'd been to Gaea and even had a romance with a king that ruled there. Hitomi looked down at her Keroppi binder and right before her eyes a white feather appeared. She stared at it then reached out to touch it, but it disappeared when Hitomi jumped in her seat from the loud bang that Yukari made when she slammed her books on the desk.  
  
"What you doing! Just up and leaving like that! It was going great until you had to go and screw it up!" Yukari yelled "I could ring your scrawny little neck!" she added  
  
Hitomi just looked at her like she wasn't there.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!!!!" Yukari yelled again shaking Hitomi's shoulders.  
  
Hitomi stared at Yukari with emotionless eyes and said nothing. She pushed Yukari's hands off her shoulders and turned towards the window. Yukari hands dropped to her sides and she sighed.  
  
"Fine……I won't bother you anymore…" Yukari said quietly and she sat down.  
  
Hitomi wiped a tear off her cheek and took a deep breath.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Yukari…the one you love is just one house away…mine is one world away" Hitomi thought.  
  
"I understand you" a voice said inside Hitomi's head  
  
"What? Who said that?" Hitomi thought  
  
"Well…you've forgotten about me already? Tsk, Tsk" The voice said again  
  
"Van?" Hitomi thought hoping it was him  
  
"No…try again…try…your left" The voice said  
  
Hitomi turned to her left and saw Matt. He looked at her and winked, then he turned back towards the front of the class.  
  
"Matt!?" Hitomi thought  
  
"HEY! You remember little old me!" Matt said  
  
"What are you doing inside my head" Hitomi thought getting annoyed  
  
"I'm hangin out with my power" Matt said again  
  
"Well stop it!" Hitomi said not realizing that it was out loud.  
  
The teacher looked up from her grading book and stared at Hitomi.  
  
"Is something wrong Ms. Kanzaki?" She said  
  
"No Mrs. Y…sorry" Hitomi said  
  
************************************  
  
After school when Hitomi was at her locker Matt came over and leaned against the wall beside her.  
  
"Hey" He said  
  
Hitomi looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"YOU!" She snapped poking him hard in the chest  
  
"Ow!" he said rubbing the spot where she poked him "What did I do?" he said  
  
"You know very well what you did!" Hitomi snapped again.  
  
"Alright I'm sorry! Look I was going to tell you when Yukari left, but you ran off before I could!" Matt said frowning.  
  
"Well you didn't" Hitomi said slamming her locker  
  
"Ok…howz about I explain over ice cream?" Matt said  
  
Hitomi thought for a bit.  
  
"Fine!" she said shoving her books in Matt's chest "But you're carrying my books!" she added  
  
Matt smiled and laughed a bit. Hitomi walked down the hall towards the door.  
  
"Uh…Hitomi…my cars that way" Matt said pointing behind him.  
  
Hitomi turned around and walked back towards Matt.  
  
"I knew that" Hitomi said walking past Matt.  
  
Matt falls over stupidly and the books he was carrying land on his head.  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, on Gaea, King Van and the captain of the Fanelian army were discussing the evil presence that the wise man could feel.  
  
"The evil I'm feeling is closer now…" The wise one said  
  
"Master Yergia, what can we do to stop it" Van asked.  
  
"We only have one hope…We must awaken the Draconian Princes and the Hunter- Warrior." Master Yergia said holding hi prayer beads in his right palm.  
  
"The Hunter-Warrior….no we can't awaken him…."Van said  
  
"Why not?" asked the captain  
  
"If we do we will awaken the terrible things that happened while he was here." Van said pulling out his sword and spinning the tip on the ground.  
  
"The Hunter-Warrior and I used to be great childhood friends….but he soon became my rival when he started to have violent rages. In those violent rages he would hurt people and destroy things. We just can't awaken him." Van said looking at the captain.  
  
"We must risk that if we want to save our world." The captain said.  
  
"Yes, I agree…and we must find the Draconian Princess." Master Yergia said  
  
"Draconian Princess……do have any idea of where or who she is?" Van asked standing up and walking to the window.  
  
"Well we have this drawing that a young man drew…he supposedly saw her a very long time ago." The master said taking out a folded picture from his cloak and handing it to Van.  
  
Van unfolded the picture and dropped his sword when he saw it. The drawing was of a young girl…no older than twenty. She had a long blue and white gown on with a golden hooded cape. Behind her were two large white wings pointing straight back. She was kneeling in front of a shrine and had two silver tears running down her smooth flawless cheeks. Her hair was short and sandy blonde, but her eyes were what caught Van first. They were a shimmering emerald colour that shone in the moonlight. Van bit his lip and slowly sat down.  
  
"Hitomi…." He whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
If you liked my fanfic and would like me to write more please e-mail me at  
  
Frodos_Fair_Lady@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Back on earth Hitomi and Matt were at the ice cream parlour discussing Matt's sudden involvement with Gaea.  
  
"Like I said, I was going to tell you, but you left." Matt said putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, but you still didn't." Hitomi said shaking her spoon at him.  
  
"Fine…will you forgive me then?" Matt said  
  
"Ya I guess." Hitomi said scooping the last of her ice cream out of the bowl.  
  
"Great, here this is for you." Matt said giving her a blue box.  
  
"Is it a bomb?" Hitomi said sarcastically  
  
Matt laughed "NO! Just open it"  
  
Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him and picked up the box. When Hitomi opened it she nearly dropped it. Inside was a pink pendant just like her grandmother gave her.  
  
"Wh…Where did you get this?" She said picking it up.  
  
"I found it somewhere." Matt said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Found it where? Exactly?" Hitomi asked putting it on  
  
"Well…before school started I went back to Gaea and found that outside the Fanelia palace. No one was claming it so I picked it up and pocketed it." Matt said  
  
"So you stole it?" Hitomi said  
  
"How could I have? It was on the ground." Matt said frowning  
  
"I gave this to Van before I left!" Hitomi said starting to yell "He wouldn't just drop it somewhere!"  
  
Hitomi grabbed her bag and stormed out of the parlour.  
  
"Hitomi!" Matt yelled after her "HITOMI WAIT!" He said running after her.  
  
"Why? You basically stole this pendant from my love, your rival, Van Fanel!" Hitomi said not stopping  
  
"Would you stop!" Matt said grabbing her arm.  
  
Before Matt could say anything a large pillar of light surrounded them and they began to rise up to the sky.  
  
"OH NOT AGAIN!" Matt said still holding onto Hitomi's arm.  
  
Hitomi looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.  
  
"Van….I can see that you called me…I'm coming…"  
  
************************************  
  
Allen Shezar looked out into the blue green sea and watched as the tide rolled in and hit the sandy shores. He took a deep breath in a slowly blew it out.  
  
"The sea is so wonderful this morning." Allen said  
  
"ALLEN!" a voice called out from the palace.  
  
Allen turned and saw a tall young woman standing in the doorway dressed in a flowing pink dress.  
  
"Millerna…" He said smiling.  
  
Allen started to walk towards the palace. His hair blew in the wind as he walked and his long blue cloak dragged along the yellow brown sand.  
  
"Allen, Iris needs you" Millerna said smiling at him with her shimmering violet eyes.  
  
"Alright I'll go talk to her." Allen said giving her a light kiss.  
  
Allen walked up the long steps and entered Iris's room. There he smiled as he watched his little girl play with her doll for a little bit. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes like her mother. She loved to watch Allen practice his sword techniques, but she wasn't aloud to learn until he was older. When she saw him she dropped her doll and ran to give him a big hug.  
  
"Daddy!" she said as she wrapped her tiny arms around him "I missed you!" she added  
  
"I missed you even though I've only been outside for 5 minutes." Allen said looking down at her smiling face.  
  
"So, Mommy said that you wanted to see me." Allen said picking her up and sitting on a chair  
  
"Ya, I had another bad dream." Iris said  
  
"Aww." Allen said giving her a hug  
  
"Well you can forget about it because I'm here now and so is your mommy." Allen said "Now lets go downstairs and see if cook has made us anything to eat. Hm?" Allen said putting Iris down and taking her hand.  
  
"ok!" Iris said taking Allen's hand and skipping as Allen walked.  
  
When Allen and Iris got downstairs Millerna was sitting at the table staring into space and was holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Millerna? Are you alright?" Allen said kneeling beside her.  
  
"Mommy?" Iris said shaking her arm.  
  
Millerna fluttered her eyes and snapped back to reality.  
  
"OH! Allen you must read this!" Millerna said giving Allen the paper.  
  
Allen stood up and read the letter. As he read his eyes began to widen and his heart started to beat faster and faster. Allen sat down and leaned back in his chair. The note said:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Shezar,  
  
We are sending you this letter to inform you that a blue pillar of light has been spotted and has landed somewhere in Gaea. We are sending out a search party to find it. If you can we are asking for your help.  
  
King Van  
  
"Welcome back…Hitomi…" Allen thought 


End file.
